Jack-O-Lantern
by shiny mew child
Summary: Pitch is back, and this time he isn't alone. What tricks are up his sleeves? THIS IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OF MY STORYS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not related to any of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: This seems silly, but I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

I yawn, heading for North's place. It was closer than my lake and I was exhausted. Spirits may not need as much sleep as most, but we need to sleep and eat. I had been working overtime, bring snow in the mornings and nights, and playing with Jamie in Burgess. I spotted a dark shape and frowned. Only someone on their own for 300 years could see such a dark figure, or hear its quiet footfalls. I continued flying leisurely, if it spotted me it would spot me, and I would never make it. The figure sped up, and I immediately sped up. When I glanced behind me I saw it running on air. No time to ponder it now. I managed to make it within sight of North's Workshop before the thing leapt on me snarling. It bit me, and I screamed. Immediately I blacked out.

_Jack… Jack… Jack… Jack.. The shadows whispered my name, and I crouched, afraid of the shadows. Endlessly the shadows whispered, and the wind sang. Jack… Jack! WAKE UP! Come on, wake up!_

Four Guardians stood over the unconscious Jack. They were all worried, even Bunny, though he acted indifferent. He had lost a lot of blood from a hole in his arm. It was made from bite marks of an animal. It was infected, and Jack was running a fever. Jack would survive though. Then a loud explosion sounded down the hall, and three Guardians rushed towards the clamor, Sandy staying behind reluctantly to protect Jack.

The Guardians were shocked at what they saw, 5 spirits, including Pitch. Pumpkin Head, Head for short, the spirit of Halloween, Lucky the leprechaun spirit of St. Patrick's Day, Tom turkey spirit of Thanksgiving, and most shockingly of all, Cupid spirit of LOVE, all of them, grinning, ready to fight the Guardians. All four Guardians were amazed that Pitch could think to do this. They were especially amazed that he could convince Cupid to fight. Tooth was sad that Tom would fight on Pitch's side. After all, he was a fellow bird. "How is your little frost guy doing?" Head asked mockingly. Bunny tensed, ready to fight. "I'm afraid we only wanted to say hi, let you see who will FINALLY defeat." Head smirked at Pitch at the word finally. Then they vanished.


	2. Nightmares

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Thanks to Amazing-Thalia- Grace for reviewing.**

Jack's POV

_Where am I? The shadows are so dark. I walk along a dirt path. The trees whisper on either side, dark spots against a dark sky. There doesn't seem to be any life around. Suddenly the path ends. In front of me stretches the forest. I walk more slowly, afraid. The path is safe, but the forest is dangerous. I wail as fire explodes, lighting the darkness. The explosion happened somewhere to the left. The trees are burning, and it's hot. I start to run, trying to escape the fire that hungrily licks at the dark night sky. The fire is swift though, and I'm forced to run to the right. Then the fire makes me run back. The fire surrounds, and I wail. I tremble lightly as the fire slowly advances. The fire casts strange shadows, and I tremble harder. I see shapes in the shadow, ones that are familiar, yet ones I can't remember. I hear a harsh cry, the first sense of life I had since I arrived here. "You… are Jack frost?"_

Guardians

Tooth stared at the spot Tom had been standing. Bunny and North stared at where Cupid had been. A loud wail made them snap out of it. "Come on, we need to tell Sandy what's happening and take care of Jack," North said, heading back towards the infirmary.

A question mark floated over Sandy's head. "We may be in trouble," North said as he informed Sandy of what had happened. When he finished everyone looked grim. "What do we do?" Tooth asked. Everyone was silent for a moment. "It was hard enough defeating Pitch on his own, but four others?" Bunny said. Sandy formed images above his head. North nodded, and then translated. "Sandy does have a good question, how could you turn Cupid, spirit of love, evil" Bunny said. "And Tom, he isn't evil either!" Tooth exclaimed. "You are right, none of them are evil," North said. Again there was silence, as each wondered how Pitch managed to get them on his side. A cry from Jack startled them. The rest of the night they watched over Jack. One by one they fell asleep, until they were all deeply sleeping.

Jack's PoV

_Jack? Is that me? The monster growled. "This world… It is a world only of darkness and nightmares." The monster said. It walked through the flames without harm. I fell as the fire became hotter. I stared sightlessly at the distance. "Their downfall… it will happen soon, for they are weak without you," The monster continued. They? Who was that? The monster stalked closer. The fire was so bright, and it dazzled my eyes. "This world… It will slowly kill you, as it has killed all the rest." The monster was now only a few feet away. The pain was so intense, and I cried out weakly. "When you die, you will join the rest, and cry out always, and the pain and darkness will consume you," the monster stepped forward until it was right beside me. It raised a single claw, glinting from the fire. "When it consumes you, you will be dead, nothing. However, there is a way to avoid this, join my master and me."_

_I stared at the claw. "Well?" It growled. What should I do? It sounded like the only way to get out of here was to agree, but it sounds like then I would be a slave. But if I didn't, I would be here for the rest of my life, and since I'm immortal, that is a long time. A memory flashed, of good times, and a family that loved me. The intense pain made it hard to think. "I won't… join you," I said faintly. "Fine," the monster said. It raised the claw, and held it at my throat. The monster growled in disgust, then walked out the fire. It stopped and turned. Red eyes gazed at me, full of menace and hate. The eyes seemed to reflect the flames. "You have made a big mistake, frost." The monster stepped into the shadow and disappeared. The flames suddenly became black and purple. I screamed as the pain became too great._

Guardians

The Guardians started awake at the scream. "What is wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly. Sandy threw golden dreamsand. The Guardians relaxed, except for Sandy. Jack screamed again. "Why is he screaming still?" Bunny asked. Sandy formed images over his head, and North translated. "The dreamsand didn't work, there is nothing we can do," North said sadly. The Guardians looked at each other. "There's nothing we can do?" Bunny asked. Sandy nodded sadly.

Pitch

"Why didn't we attack?" Tom asked."Simple, my minion had to deal with that frost guy," Head answered. "I'm sick of loitering around here," Lucky whined. "Stop whining!" Pitch yelled, irritated. "Stop!" Head yelled commandingly. Everyone froze, even Pitch. "Look at yourself! You are pathetic! If we want to destroy the Guardians, you must grow up!" Head continued, looking at the others with disgust. "We shall not commence our attack until you have been whipped into shape" Head said. "But then the Guardians will also have time to prepare" Cupid said. Head nodded. "Yes, but they are weak, and nothing they do can change that" They all grinned. Tom, Cupid, and Lucky began cheering.

**Please review! Also, I would be happy for some criticism because I want to improve my writing. **


End file.
